


Bed, Bath, and Beyond

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Gen, Let ryuji say fuck? More like let makoto say fuck, Mentioned relationship between Akiria and Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: The workers at Bed, Bath, and Beyond marvel at the guy who comes in every day to smell the candles, and immediately leave





	Bed, Bath, and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Idea buy DailyAU on Tumblr!

"Ann." Ryuji whispered from behind a stack of towels that he just put on the shelf.

      Her pigtails whipped as she furrowed her brow and looked at him, thwarting her from finishing the washcloths, "What?" 

       Waving her over, he continued to peek through the aisle over at the candles, "That weirdo is here again." 

      She rolled her eyes, "Do we call the manager?" 

      "No- he's not doing anything wrong I guess. But this is what? The sixth time?" Ryuji stepped back and looked at his coworker.

       "When I'm at the register he always smells the perfume too. It's strange, and it somehow isn't anything to kick him out. Why can't he just go to Bath and Body Works? They have more smelly stuff anyway." The blonde girl was still staring.

       Watching the black haired guy in glasses sniff one last candle. He turned around and looked straight through the rack at Ann and Ryuji. Causing them both to tumble backwards and hide behind the bin of merchandise to be put out. Eyes widened in hopes that this wouldn't get them fired. Ryuji peered over just in time to see him walk out the store without buying anything.

         Haru passed by the asile and paused, seeing the two blondes on the ground trying to catch their breaths, "Oh-" she began.

         "Fragrance Guy is back." Ann sighed. 

       Nodding, Haru fiddled with her name tag, "What a shame. He's very attractive. It's too bad he's weird." 

       "Why do that? Why come into a store every effin' day. Sniff every sniff-able thing, and not buy anything!" Ryuji threw up his hands in defeat.

       Ann shrugged, "Maybe we should tell the manager. Isn't it like, business obstruction?" 

       Soft voice falling, the other girl shook her head, "I'm afraid not. We don't know if he'll buy something or not. He really does no harm. It's sad, he could be lonley..." 

        "So he smells things? I may be depressed too but dang. I don't run around takin' a wiff of everything at a Bed, Bath, and Beyond." Ryuji stood up, careful of his leg.

        Looking at his watch he'd noticed it was about closing time. Shoving the rest of what was supposed to be on the shelves where they where supposed to be, and quickly wheeled the bin to the back room. Leaving his coworkers to muck around and look for merchandise that was out of place.

     As the store lights flicked off he'd clocked out and left. Making sure the girls where okay to walk by themselves before departure. Thinking back to the roots of what his mother had told him about being a gentleman. 

     Thinking back to his mom, he smiled. Alone with his thoughts on the empty alleys leading home. The thought of not struggling for money seemed nice. It's why he got the job. To support the only thing that really mattered to him. And occasionally bring home the stuff that was damaged and free to take, but not ruined. Just to see her face light up at the gift. 

       It's what she deserved for being hardworking, and still being a caring mother. Even after all the hardships. She still backed him after he broke his leg and lost a chance at a scholarship.

     Fiddling with the bracelet that had one less bead than the others, he knew that his mom would enjoy it. Finally eyeing the apartment building with a sigh of relief. Knowing sleep would come, and that he didn't have to work until the afternoon the next day.

\-----

     With the delivery truck blocking the back entrance, Ryuji made his way to the front. Stopping to click on his nametag before entering. Making sure he looked customer ready in the glass of an empty business window.

       The doors slid open, and he was immediately met with some guy. Bracing for anything to spare any embarrassment, Ryuji flinched immediately to prepare. The confrontation ending with the two slamming into each other. So much so that it completely turned himself around. 

     It caused the blonde to scoff, as he turned to see the culprit. The soon shocked expression granted full eye contact with Fragrance Guy. Gaining the same reaction from him. The guy straightened his posture and walked briskly away.

     All he could think of was what Haru had said about him being attractive. Noticing the black messy hair and strong facial features, Ryuji decided she was right. Feeling the same way she did about the weirdness of him spoiling it all.

      The air conditioning blasted him in the face when he finally made it in. Watching the manager sprint up out of breath, skidding to a stop just after the registers. Face chalked full of disappointment.

      "God dammit!" She cursed, "He left!" 

       Looking behind him and back at her, Ryuji raised a brow, "You talkin' bout that weird guy that smells everything Makoto? You know about him?" 

      "You know about him as well? Oh, thank goodness. I thought I might've been crazy. I'm trying to catch him and ask him just why he's doing that." She repositioned her headband.

      Ryuji leaned on a register counter, "If ya want I can do it. Just gotta confront 'em. Maybe he'll confess." 

      Her eyes lit up, "Really? It'd be greatly appreciated." 

         "No problem." Ryuji smiled, feeling pride in trying to be helpful. The tiniest bit of hope springing in him for a raise.

Taking position at the register, Ryuji was scanning an old ladies items. Soaps, and little cutesy things that you'd find at your grandma's home. Making sure she got outside okay, he watched her leave. Not noticing the girl in front of him.

She pushed up her glasses, and grabbed an assortment of candles from her basket. Lilac Blossom, Autumn Wreath, Summer Storm, Midnight Oasis, and Garden Sweat Pea. His eyes watching as she hastily set them down, adding even more. Looking up after she placed the last one, scowling at the cashier.

Her orange hair hid her face as she dug out her money from her pocket. Sliding it on the counter. Quickly grabbing a chocolate bar and slamming it down as Ryuji bagged her items. 

She mumbled a 'thank you' before collecting her things. Leaving and empty store behind her. And one of her candles. The blonde snatched it off the the counter. Eyeing her just leaving the store as he jogged out.

A shreik erupted from in front of him after he got outside. Watching as a man tugged at her hands. Fighting for her wallet as she dropped her bags. Still yelling when the guy managed it out of her grip. She'd turned and looked around frantically. 

Ryuji didn't trust his leg at all, watching the guy run down the sidewalk. He knew he'd catch up to him. Unsure that his speed wouldn't cause him to fall. He felt his feet start to move as he sprinted after the theif. Candle still in hand.

Just seconds behind him already, Ryuji stopped abruptly, chucking 'Midsummers Night' candle at him. Watching as it smacked into the man's head. Falling to the ground before he did, the girls wallet flinging out of his hands and sliding at Sakamotos feet.

"Oh shit." He cursed, hearing people run up behind him.

The orange haired girl started to cheer, shocking her savior with her squeels. Excitedly pulling on her arm before someone pulled her off. Forcing Ryuji to turn around.

Fragrance Guy stood, holding the girl back as she started to talk and bounce up and down at random, "You're wicked! The way you threw that candle! And it didn't even break!!? And- HOLY SHIT." 

Another guy appeared, placing a hand on her shoulder, which immediately stopped her eraticness, "Futaba, calm down, you're scaring him."

Shaking his head vigorously, Ryuji pointed at the tall black haired boy with glasses, "You're the guy who comes in and smells everything!" 

Attempting to say something, he was inturupted by the girl, "Yeah. He was doing it for me. I have a fear of going out alone, and I needed candles. But- like, I needed to know they'd smell good ya know?" 

"Ah yes. She was gathering them for my art peice. I needed her selection. And we'd figured with her fear, it'd be a wonderful way to be rid of it." The other guy smiled.

"Plus Akira thought you where cute." She added, causing the mop headed fragrance guy to blush. 

Suddenly Makoto ran up, out of breath. Stopping her panting suddenly upon seeing the theif on the ground, and a shattered Yankee Candle. Immediately widening her eyes speeachless at the scene laid out before her. 

Looking next to her at the guy that smelled everything, she gaped her mouth open and tried to say something. Staring at Ryuji, shock riddling her face as if she was begging for an explanation.

Futaba spoke up though. Glancing at the passed out man on the sidewalk and grimacing, "Oh- geez we should really call the police huh?" 

Yusuke nodded, "Indeed."

And Makoto said what everyome was thinking. 

"What the fuck." 

 

        


End file.
